


Rebirth

by Wizard_Of_Az



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard_Of_Az/pseuds/Wizard_Of_Az
Summary: Loss, like revenge, has a way of bringing people together.





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the October 18, 2018, Thursday Vignette picture challenge at The Writers Table.

The forest was unnaturally quiet as one small cloaked figure pulling a small cart walked through the golden light of an autumn sunset. The only sound the crunching of fallen leaves under slightly furred bare feet and wagon wheels.

The smell of the crushed leaves in the cool air caused the small figure to smile at the scent of death and renewal. Were anyone there to witness the smile they would find it quite unsettling without knowing quite why.

A slightly taller cloaked figure joined him as he reached the edge of a clearing. Pushing back her hood to reveal blue eyes, a braided beard, and long dark hair topped with a mithril crown.

She gestured to the bound figure in the cart bed. “Husband. Did our guest give you any trouble?” 

“None at all my Queen. I suppose he didn't consider a Hobbit to be much of a threat.” 

“Dain was always an idiot. Why else would he think he could stroll in here and steal my throne after my brother and sons lay down their lives to reclaim it?”

Dis reached into the cart with one arm and pulled a struggling Dain out.

“You are finally going to be some use dear cousin, returning to us what was lost.  Oh don’t shake your head, it is not as if your permission is required. Just your hearts blood.”

Dis dragged Dain over to where her husband was kneeling by an old wooden chest and caressing the three large egg-shaped gems within.

“Soul Gems,” whispered the Hobbit. “They are a gift of both Green and Grey magic.  One of the many secrets my people hold close to their hearts. Of course, only the Thrain can access such magics.”

“Fortunate indeed that I granted Bilbo Baggins lands to build a Hobbit enclave around Erebor.  Making him Thrain of the Lonely Mountain Hobbits. Fitting really, as one of your objections to our marriage was that we were not of equal station.”

“Soul Gems allow a Thrain to call back the souls of those who have died far before their time. To be reborn as an infant. All that is required is the ashes of the deceased, a knowledgeable Hobbit strong in our magics, and the hearts blood of an enemy.”

“That the enemy is a close relative just makes the ritual much more likely to work. That’s how we got our dear Frodo, Bilbo’s younger brother reborn again to us. We used your son Stormhelm for that ritual but rest assured cousin, you will be joining him soon enough.”

Bilbo dropped his cloak as he stood up. “It is time.”

With a quick punch, Dis stunned Dain, bringing him to his knees as Bilbo raised one hand toward the sky and began chanting.

*“Glaoimid ar an Mhuire mhór. Fill ar ais dúinn cad a goideadh. Fill ar a n-anamacha. Glaoim ar ais Fili, Kili, Thorin!”

The three gems began glowing brighter, pulsing like the beat of a heart. As if this was the signal they had been waiting for Dis drew a small sharp metal tube from her cloak. With a swift strike, she embedded it through Dain’s chest into his heart.

Dain groaned weakly as with every beat of his own heart, his life’s blood fountained out through the tube, drenching the soul gems. As the last of his blood slowed to a weak dribble Dis let his body fall. 

The gems absorbed the blood coating them and flared so brightly that Bilbo and Dis had to throw up their arms in front of their faces and turn their heads. They slowly lowered their arms as the glow faded to reveal three wiggling shapes had replaced the soul gems in the trunk.

Dis took out her belt dagger slicing along her palm as Bilbo did the same. They clasped their hands, blood mingling as it dripped into mithril bowl.  Taking the bowl over to the trunk, Bilbo painted runes onto the foreheads of the three dwarflings inside. 

Welcome back Fili Lion’s Heart, reborn son of Dis and Bilbo.

Welcome back Kili Raven’s Wing, reborn son of Dis and Bilbo.

Welcome back Thorin Oakenshield, future King of Durin’s folk, son of Dis and Bilbo.

The smile that the Queen and Consort shared as the blood runes absorbed into the skin of their new children was anything but pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaelic used for the Hobbit language. Translation via Google translate.
> 
> *We call upon the great Lady. Return to us what was stolen. Return their souls. I call back Fili, Kili, Thorin


End file.
